


Is This Really Happening?

by bbywonho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Break Up, Bullying, Depression, F/M, Family Drama, Fans, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Harassment, Interracial Relationship, Love/Hate, Original Character(s), Romance, Sex, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbywonho/pseuds/bbywonho
Summary: Kaely and her friend, Emma travels to Seoul, South Korea to study abroad. During their Spring break, they ended up getting into a fansign for their ultimate bias group: MONSTA X.Kaely finally meets her ultimate bias, Shin Hoseok a.k.a Wonho; they click instantly and start dating in secret. Will the secret get out? Will they approve? The company? His family? The fans?Started: April 23rd, 2019 ; Copyrights© bbywonho





	Is This Really Happening?

**Author's Note:**

> yay my first fanfic on AO3 and i'm excited!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is 100% assumption and purely fiction. I do not associate with MONSTA X or Starship Entertainment in any way. I only own my imagination. Also, this is a MATURE FANFICTION meaning it will consist of sensitive topics such as anxiety, depression, thoughts of suicide, and contains 18+ content. If you are sensitive to that, then DO NOT READ!!!!!

Kaely sits in her dorm room, holding multiple of her pain meds that her doctor gave her to help ease the pain after her major surgery. She starts tearing up. 

“How can they hate me so fucking much?” She says with a shaky, trembling voice. She then starts reminiscing the bad memories, the moments she heard the most shocking, heart wrenching truth,

* * *

**Flashback **

_ ‘Why do y’all _ _ hate her so much?’_ Wonho asks angrily, infuriated. 

_‘It’s because she’s not Korean!!’_ a male-figured voice said in the distance. Those words pierced through Kaely’s heart like a knife. 

_‘Are you fucking serious?!’_ Wonho asks, now fuming with rage, his younger brother in close range in case he goes off, _‘Because she’s African American, you both hate her and won’t accept her?!’_

_‘YES!’_ a now female-figured voice said in the distance, _‘We’ve just been pretending to like her just to keep you happy but we couldn’t put up with the charade any longer.’_ She lost it. She drops the coffee mug she had in her hand, of course, the mug breaks, which could be heard from the echo. That’s when they found out she was listening the whole time. 

_‘KAELY!!’_ Wonho says to her. He looks dead into her eyes and she did to his. There was sadness in both of their eyes, tears rolling down her face. She didn’t let him speak and ran out of his house and back to her dorm in the cold rain.

** End of Flashback **

“They really hate me....” Kaely says crying, still somewhat soaked from the rain, and still holding the multiple pain meds in her hand. 

“Everyone hates me...” and then she starts reminiscing the hate his fans were giving her, remembering the death threats. “Maybe it’s better if I’m no longer in his life....” She looks down at the meds, shoved all of them in her mouth and drank some water to help the pills go down. She then lays in her bed and starts watching Netflix on her TV. Not only 5 minutes later, she starts feeling very sleepy, knowing the medicine is taking effect. 

‘Wonho....I’m sorry’ she thinks to herself as tears rolled down her face once more. She felt her eyes become heavier and heavier and before she knew it, she’s asleep.

* * *

**20 minutes later **

Wonho shows up at Kaely’s dorm, it’s midnight. He knocks on her door a few times; she didn’t answer. 

“Huh, that’s odd. She’d usually answer the door by now” he knocks on the door again a few more times; still no answer. 

“Is she sleeping?” He asks himself. He then remembers that Kaely keeps a spare key under her cute little doormat in case he comes over or either her or her friend, Emma, forgets their key. He grabs the key from under the mat and unlocks the door. He then sees Kaely sleeping. 

“Aish, she’s sleep” Wonho says walking towards her body, “Kaely, wake up you sleepy head” Wonho says while nudging her; she didn’t wake up. He found that very odd because he knew that Kaely is a light sleeper and so he nudged her again but a bit harder this time, still no luck. He then notices that she wasn’t breathing.... that’s when he noticed her empty pill bottle on her nightstand. 

“No.....no, no, no, no, no, no” He said repeatedly. He starts panicking and tears starts welling in his eyes. 

“Kaely PLEASE!” he yells in Korean. The thought of her leaving his side, he lost it. That’s when the tears started falling. He picks her up and holds her in his arms, “Kaely, baby...please wake up! He says in Korean, crying. As he was holding her close, he notices a very, very, very, faint pulse. He puts his two fingers on her neck; he can feel a pulse but it feels like it could go away at any second so he rushes her to the hospital.... which was thankfully not far from the campus. 

“Kaely....baby please...” Wonho says in English while pacing back and forth in the emergency room, still crying, “I need you.... I- I love you....” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked the prologue! chapter 1 in the works :D  
make sure to follow me on twt @ultuanismyt 
> 
> \- jojo


End file.
